The Mysterious Four
by makai-rakuen
Summary: Four seemingly human girls with unhuman pasts, a demon king, and a huge problem for the Living World. This story is the first of three, and is rated due to slight language and violence. and the semipairings of OCs with the YYH guys...you get the idea.


TM4 is back!

I originally wrote this at some point in '03 but then it got deleted and whatnot. Anywho, this was my first work of the trilogy and (quite honestly) it's not my best. I'm re-editing everything and trying to get it back to the 'semi-glory' it had back in its day, so bear with me. (I am not good at picking up on typos and spelling errors, but I will do my best to get them all, I promise.)

Anyway, like I said, **this is the first of three stories**, so keep an eye out for the next two.

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters (except Hajime, who is owned by Nako) and the plot. I do not own YYH even though that would rock. (eh-hehe, I won't go into that right now though.)

* * *

ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:

Kaze Longwood

Hajime Solo

Seijaku Ellis

Raiu Philips

MEANINGS FOR THE NAMES:

Kaze - wind / breeze

Hajime - beginning

Seijaku - silence / stillness

Raiu - thunderstorm

* * *

"Dear gods," Koenma whispered as he read over the latest news, "There must be something wrong with this." He began to flip through a large stack of papers on his desk until he found what he was looking for. "Get Botan in here immediately!"

Within a few seconds the blue-haired fairy girl was standing in the doorway of Koenma's office. "Yes," she asked. "We have a problem," he told her. "It appears there are four young human girls who have unusually high spirit energy that have caught my attention." A confused look appeared on Botan's face. "So? There are many humans with high spiritual awareness," she stated. "They all have had near death experiences." Koenma continued. "What!" Botan gasped. He nodded and proceeded with his explanation. "Each of them are different," he said handing her their papers, "They all don't seem to fit in the human world." Botan nodded and began to read the papers.

"_Kaze Longwood. 15 years old, currently living in the northwestern part of the U.S. with her father. She's a complete loner, and has always had a connection with the spirit world. Her reason for near-death is ...suicide!"_ Koenma nodded and Botan continued reading.

"_Seijaku Ellis. 14 years old, currently living in the central U.S. with her mother and father. She has a few friends, but none of them are ones that truly care about her. She's a victim of neglect, and her near-death experience is because of her kidnapping..." _Botan blinked away a few tears and continued to read.

"_Raiu Philips. 15 years old, currently living in the southern U.S. in a foster home. Her parents abandoned her, and her new foster parents abuse her. Her near death experience was because of malnutrition and severe blows all over her body." _By now, cold tears were freely flowing from Botan's eyes. "The poor girl," she said under her breath and then read the last paper.

"_Hajime Solo. 16 years old, currently living in the eastern U.S. by herself. Her parents kicked her out, and she had to quit school. Amazingly, her trust in people is still high, and her reason for her near-death experience was due to a fire in her apartment building." _

Botan wiped the tears from her eyes. "What are we going to do, Koenma?" He thought for a second, then answered. "Bring them here. I'm sure we can find something for them to do, I truly don't think they belong in the Human World." Botan nodded in agreement. "But make sure you give them a choice," Koenma continued, "Don't make them leave if they don't want to." "Right." she said as she left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great," Kaze said as she jumped down from the tree she was sitting in and dusted off her school uniform, "As if having to wear this damn skirt wasn't bad enough, now I have to wear tree sap along with it." She rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk home. She reached her small house and pulled out her key to unlock the front door. "I'm home!" she shouted, even though she knew no one else was home. She tossed her school bag onto the kitchen table and headed to her room. She turned the knob, then leaned against the door because it often got stuck. After pushing for a few seconds, the door swung open and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Standing at the small window in her room was none other than Botan herself. "Hello Kaze," she said smiling. Kaze blinked in disbelief, then shook her head. "No more sunlight for me," she said, "I'm starting to see AND hear things." Botan giggled at the comment from the confused girl. "No, no you're just fine. I'm very real, and I've come to ask something of you." Kaze raised an eyebrow as the fairy girl explained the request.

"You want me to go to the Spirit World!" Kaze asked in a state of shock. Botan nodded and looked the girl over. She had short dark brown hair and deep green eyes. She wore the uniform of the local high school ...and for some reason it was covered in something that looked a lot like tree sap. She looked like she just barely reached five feet tall, if even that. "Well?" Botan asked. "What the hell." Kaze replied. "Can I change first though? I hate this damn uniform." Botan nodded as Kaze picked up some clothes off the floor. "I'll be right back," she said and left the room. A few minutes later she was back, now wearing an oversized flannel shirt over her blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. "Ready to go?" Botan asked. Kaze nodded, as she prepared herself for the adventure ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, I wonder what they'd do to me if I didn't go home..." Raiu sighed as the final bell rang, indicating school was out for the day. She gathered her books and exited the building. "I'll go to the park for a while, I guess," she said to herself.

Raiu sat down on the bench and pondered if her parents even knew she was out of school yet. A faint smile appeared on her lips. They probably had no idea she even went to school today. She sat back hard against the bench and crossed her arms behind her head. Within a few minutes, she had fallen into a light sleep and didn't even notice the strange girl walking up to her.

"Hi! You're Raiu, right?" Raiu's eyes opened immediately at the sound of a familiar voice. "You're Botan!" she shouted, pointing a finger at the now quiet startled Botan. "Y-Yes, that's right." Botan smiled. "Oh wow," Raiu started, jumping up from her seat, "I never thought I'd get to meet you!" This made Botan giggle a bit nervously as she nodded.

Once she got done explaining to Raiu what was going on, she watched Raiu's jaw drop. It took a few second for it all to sink in, but Raiu looked quite pleased once she fully understood. "S-Sure, I'd love to go with you!" she said happily as she pushed her dirty blonde hair behind her ears and away from her gray-blue eyes. She stood up as strait as possible as she stretched. She was about 5'6 and was wearing a faded red t-shirt fraying jeans. "When do we leave?" she asked with a yawn. Botan smiled. "Right now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seijaku sat in her room and watched TV like she did everyday after school. She jumped at the sound of someone knocking softly at her door. She got up and opened it a crack to see who it was. "Excuse me Miss Seijaku, there is a visitor for you." the maid said. Seijaku shook her head. "Tell them to go away," she answered in an annoyed tone. "But Miss Seijaku," the maid protested, "She said it was important!" Seijaku closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright, send them up." The maid smiled and bowed "As you wish, Miss Seijaku."

Seijaku went back to her TV, then cursed when she saw that the commercials were over. She sat back into the easy-chair in front of her large TV and played with her long reddish-brown hair as she watched her favorite cartoon. Her eyes watched the door to her room open as a blue-haired girl walked in. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the resemblance between the girl standing in the doorway and the fairy girl from the cartoon. "It's nice to meet you, Seijaku" the girl said bubbly voice. Seijaku glared. "Listen," she hissed, "I don't know who you are, but you're not welcome in my room masquerading as Botan." Botan blinked. "Wait, you have it all wrong," she said, trying to straiten things out, "I_ am _Botan,and I have something I need to tell you." Seijaku sighed and listened to what the girl had to say.

Once Botan had ended her talk for the third time, Seijaku stared at her in disbelief. "Heh, and how much did my parents pay you to tell me that load of bull?" she asked. Botan's eyes grew wide. "I was telling you the truth, Seijaku," she mumbled, a bit hurt. "If you don't believe me, then you're more than welcome to stay here." Seijaku thought about it for quite some time. "Alright" she answered once her mind was made up. "I'll go with you." She got up from her chair and rubbed her dark brown eyes. Botan noticed she was tall for her age; in fact, she could easily be taller than herself. "Shall we go," she asked as she headed for the door. Seijaku nodded and followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another endless day at work" Hajime yawned as she walked out of the florist shop where she worked. She closed her light blue eyes and stretched as walked. Without even knowing it, she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said quickly and offered her hand to help the person up. "Thanks" the girl said as she dusted off her clothes. "Hey, do you know where the florist shop is? I have to talk to someone who works there." Hajime raised her eyebrows. "Yeah," she answered "I work there..." The girl looked up from patting the dust from her clothes and gasped. "Hajime!" she squeaked. A confused look spread on Hajime's face. "Yes, how'd you know my name…?" Botan smiled and answered her question.

"So I wouldn't have to live in those apartments anymore!" Hajime asked. "Nope." Botan replied happily. "And no more bills!" "No, you don't have to pay bills, and you can even attend school if you'd like." Botan said almost amused. "Well I wouldn't go that far..." Hajime said with an annoyed look as she played with her shoulder-length brown hair. Botan laughed. "That's fine" she said as she looked at her watch, "Oh no! We've gotta go! We're going to be late!"

* * *

Okay, that's the end of chapter one. I think I caught the majority of the errors, but please forgive the ones I missed. (o.o; I'm sure they're there, but forgive me! I'll fix them ASAP)

Please review (and remember, this is my OLD stuff), and criticism is more than welcome. (even if it's "mean").

Thanks for reading! See you all in chapter two.

--Seri--


End file.
